Illusion
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: "Aku bahagia,"/ "Akhir-akhir kau sering melamun, Lucy-chan."/ apakah yang terjadi dengan Lucy?/ Bukan sebagai salah satu teman setim atau yang lainnya./ "Ne, apakah Lucy baik-baik saja?" / "Sial!" umpat Erza kesal./ "Aku rela menggantikan posisi Natsu asal bisa melihat senyum tulus Lucy kembali."/ Nalu/ OneShot/ Mind to RnC minna? :')


_**Fairy Tail**__ © Hiro Mashima_

_2012©_

_Story by Trancy Anafeloz™_

.

.

_**Illusion**_

_**W**__arning : Semi-canon, Out Of Character, OneShot, Typo, etc. _

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

Seorang gadis dengan iris mata cokelat itu nampak terlihat selalu menghela napas panjang. Parasnya yang cantik terlihat sangat bersinar di bawah terpaan sinar mentari sore yang menyinari kehidupannya di Kota Magnolia pada hari ini. Rambut pirangnya yang lembut terjuntai bebas melewati kedua bahunya. Pandangannya menerawang ke arah hamparan langit senja yang luas.

Lucy, nama gadis itu, kembali menghela napas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya sejenak dengan cara berdiam diri di dalam kamar sewaanya, menatap langit jingga dari salah satu bilik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Sesekali ia menikmati semilirnya angin yang masuk menerpa lembut kulit wajahnya.

"Luce!" pekik seseorang secara tiba-tiba, membuyarkan segala lamunan Lucy.

Ditolehkannya kepala Lucy ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendapati sesosok pria dengan rambut merah muda tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Natsu?" gumam Lucy pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" pekik Lucy bertanya kepada Natsu yang saat ini sedang berada di luar kamarnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!" jawab Natsu semangat, terlihat jelas cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah imutnya.

Lucy menatap Natsu bingung. _Suatu tempat?—_Batin Lucy bertanya. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Lucy pun segera bergegas pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan Natsu. "Tunggu aku!" teriaknya terburu-buru.

.

.

"Mana Happy?" tanya Lucy kepada Natsu.

Natsu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Tidak tahu!" jawabnya dengan nada acuh.

Lucy terkekeh pelan. Akhir-akhir perasaan Lucy selalu bahagia. Entah kenapa, rasanya hampir setiap hari Natsu selalu datang dan mengajaknya untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Setiap hari, Lucy selalu menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan Natsu, entah itu pada hari-hari biasa ataupun dalam rangka menjalani misi.

Hanya dengan bisa melihat Natsu, Lucy dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Pasalnya akhir-akhir ini ia selalu merasa hampa jikalau Natsu tidak ada di sisinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang … hilang? Entahlah, Lucy juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang jelas ia merasa kesepian.

Bahkan Lisanna pernah berkata, _'Akhir-akhir kau sering melamun, Lucy-_chan_.'_

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Lucy?

Entahlah, mungkin suatu saat kita akan tahu apa penyebabnya.

"… ce."

"… uce—"

"Luce!" pekik Natsu mengembalikan kesadaran Lucy. Lucy nampak terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian dia memukul kepala Natsu dengan kencang.

Natsu merintih kesakitan, "_I-itai_!" serunya kencang, "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Natsu kemudian, masih meringis menahan sakit. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak ingin membuat Natsu khawatir.

"Tidak," jawabnya yakin, "jadi? Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya kemudian. Raut ekspresi ceria kini nampak jelas kembali di wajah Lucy.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat ke atas udara. "Tentu saja ke tempat yang pasti akan sangat kau sukai!" ucapnya semangat di sertai teriakan menggebu, membuat Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya malu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke tempat yang hendak Natsu tuju, Lucy selalu terkekeh pelan saat melihat tingkah-tingkah konyol Natsu. Sesekali ia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas karena ia merasa Natsu sangat bodoh. Ah—betapa menyenangkan saat seperti ini.

"Bodoh!" pekik Lucy saat melihat Natsu sedang melakukan hal-hal konyol dan aneh. Walaupun terkadang Lucy terlihat nampak kesal, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa amat sangat bahagia. Bahagia karena Natsu, eh?

Entah sejak kapan, Lucy sudah menaruh perhatian lebih pada Natsu. Bukan sebagai salah satu teman setim atau yang lainnya. Melainkan lebih dari sekedar teman ataupun sahabat—

_Yeah,_ begitulah kenyataannya.

Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan konyol yang tidak terduga. Lucy, putri dari seseorang konglomerat terkaya di negeri Fiore melarikan diri dari rumahnya hanya karena ia ingin menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyihir. Mengembara seorang diri di Kota Magnolia yang untuk bisa masuk ke dalam _guild_ yang bernama _Fairy Tail—_salah satu _guild_ penyihir terhebat di Kota Magnolia.

Lucy kembali terkekeh pelan saat ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, masa dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia dapat bertemu dan mengenal Natsu. Ia juga masih ingat jelas kejadian dimana ada seorang penyihir entah dari mana, mengaku-ngaku bahwa ia adalah seorang _Dragon Slayer_ yang berasal dari _Fairy Tail._

"Ah! Lihat itu Luce! Kita hampir sampai," ucap Natsu semangat. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Lucy dengan erat, membuat Lucy tersentak kaget. "Ayo cepat!" teriak Natsu seraya menarik Lucy agar ia ikut berlari bersamanya.

Sesekali Lucy hampir jatuh karena tersandung. Namun Natsu dapat menahannya.

"Hei, Natsu! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Lucy disela-sela langkah cepatnya.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu, Luce!" jawab Natsu semangat, masih memandang ke depan.

Kenapa Natsu selalu membuatnya penasaran, eh?—Batin Lucy merutuki sikap Natsu.

**»»» oOo «««**

"SAMPAAAI!" pekik Natsu heboh sendiri seraya mengangkat kedua tanganya ke atas. Sepertinya ia merasa sangat puas.

Lucy terperangah takjub. Langit jingga itu nampak begitu indah jika dilihat dengan cara seperti ini. Saat ini Lucy dan Natsu sedang berada si atas bukit selatan Kota Magnolia. Lucy memandang hamparan langit luas dari atas bukit tersebut. Sungguh, ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Matahari sore yang hampir terpejam kembali ke dalam peraduannya nampak masih aktif menyinari Kota Magnolia.

"I-ini …" ucap Lucy terbata saking terperangahnya dengan keadaan ini.

Natsu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lucy. "Bagaimana? Bagus, 'kan?" tanya Natsu semangat.

Lucy menganggukan kepalanya antusias. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suasana ini, sungguh membuat hatinya hangat. Sejurus kemudian, Lucy tersenyum lembut.

"Dulu aku sering kemari bersama Lisanna dan Happy," ucap Natsu girang. Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Natsu. Iris cokelatnya menatap Natsu dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Benarkah?" hanya kata-kata itulah yang saat ini dapat terlontar dari mulut Lucy. Natsu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Tak lupa dengan cengiran khas yang selalu ia perlihatkan di depan umum.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan," lanjut Lucy dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja!" seru Natsu menggebu-gebu.

Lucy kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hamparan pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depan matanya. Sesekali ia menghirup napas dalam. Kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang iris cokelat menawan yang diturunkan secara langsung oleh pemilik marga nama Hearfilia.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Lucy pada akhirnya, masih tetap memejamkan mata. Angin sejuk terus menerpa lembut kulit tubuhnya, membelai lembut wajah cantiknya yang kini namapak terlihat bersinar.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku ingin mengajakmu, Luce!" jawab Natsu seadanya.

Lucy kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dilihatnya Natsu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan intens. Membuat Lucy terlonjak kaget. "A-apa?" tanya Lucy pada Natsu.

"Tidak," jawab Natsu singkat masih memandang Lucy lekat, "hanya saja aku berpikir kau terlihat manis di bawah terpaan sinar mentari sore."

Lucy membelalakan mata tidak percaya. Jawaban spontan yang keluar dari mulut Natsu membuat Lucy tidak dapat bernapas dalam waktu beberapa detik. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy dengan nada gugup. Oh, demi kekuatan sihir hitam yang dimiliki oleh Zeref, Lucy yakin bahwa kini wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Untunglah sinar mentari sore ini dapat menutupi semburat-semburat tersebut.

Natsu meringis seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa," jawabnya santai, membuat Lucy mendesah kecewa atas jawaban tersebut.

Mengharapkan sesuatu, eh, Lucy?

.

.

Hamparan luas langit jingga yang beberapa saat lalu sempat menhiasi indahnya Kota Magnolia, kini nampak telah berubah. Langit mulai berwarna gelap. Terangnya cahaya mentari kini telah tergantikan oleh indahnya cahaya bulan dan bintang.

Lucy menatap Natsu sejenak. Dilihatnya Natsu tampak sedang tertidur pulas. Sepertinya ia sangat lelah. Mau tak mau, sudut ujung bibir Lucy pun tertarik ke atas dengan sendirinya—ia, tersenyum. Begitu lucunya wajah Natsu saat sedang tertidur.

"Natsu!" panggil Lucy mencoba membangunkan Natsu. Digoyangkannya pelan bahu milik Natsu.

Pemilik nama sebutan Salamander itu menggeliat pelan. Sepertinya ia merasa terusik oleh perlakuan Lucy. Lucy mendengus sebal. Kenapa susah sekali membangunkan salah satu _Dragon Slayer_ terkuat di _Fairy Tail_, eh?

"Natsuuuu!" pekik Lucy tepat di telinga kiri Natsu, membuat Natsu jatuh terjungkal.

"APA? APA? ADA MUSUH? DIMANA?" teriak Natsu siap mengeluarkan jurus api di tangannya.

Alis Lucy berkedut saat melihat tingkah laku Natsu. "Tidak ada musuh, bodoh!" pekik Lucy seraya memukul kepala Natsu, membuat Natsu berteriak kesakitan.

"Sakit, Luce!" ringis Natsu sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Lucy mendengus sebal. "Aku ingin pulang. Udara sudah semakin dingin." Tanpa menunggu adanya balasan ucapan dari Natsu, Lucy segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**»»» oOo «««**

"_Ohayou_, Lucy-_chan_!"

"_Ohayou_, Lucy!"

"_Ohayou_, Lucy-_san_!"

Berbagai ucapan sapaan selamat pagi terlontar dari mulut setiap orang yang ada di dalam _Guild Fairy Tail_. Sapaan itu hanya ditujukan kepada satu orang—Lucy Hearfilia nama orang itu. Lucy, melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan santai seperti biasa. Berjalan ke arah meja bar kecil yang letaknya ada di ujung _guild_.

"_Ohayou, minna-san!" _balasnya semangat. Sebuah senyuman ceria kini nampak sangat jelas terpatri di wajah Lucy.

Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil sebelum ia mencapai kursi yang biasa ia duduki.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Lucy-_chan_," ucap Mirajane yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan gelas-gelas kaca yang ada di tangannya.

Lucy, menanggapi Mirajane dengan senyum merekah. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya antusias.

Mirajane tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban antusias yang terlontar dari mulut Lucy. Iris cokelat Lucy menyusuri setiap sudut ruang yang ada di dalam _guild _tersebut. Ia mendesah kecewa …

"Ada seseseorang yang sedang kau cari, Lucy-_chan_?" tanya Mirajane tersenyum lembut, membuat Lucy menolehkan kepalanya kembali.

"Aa … Erza dan yang lainnya belum datang?" tanya Lucy pada Mirajane.

"Sepertinya Erza ada urusan dengan Gray. Tadi sempat melihat mereka. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali," jawab Mirajane. Lucy mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Iris cokelatnya kembali menyusuri sudut-sudut _guild_ tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Natsu dan Happy?" tanya Lucy lagi kepada Mirajane.

Mirajane menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Aa. Happy sepertinya sedang pergi dengan Charle. Sedangkan Natsu … sepertinya ia belum datang," jawab Mirajane seadanya.

"Pasti si bodoh itu bangun kesiangan!" dengus Lucy sebal, merutuki kebodohan Natsu. Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya Lucy pun memutuskan untuk memesan segelas _orange_ jus kesukaannya pada Mirajane.

.

.

"Yo, Lucy!" sapa Gray pada Lucy seperti biasa. Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Gray, Erza!" pekiknya seraya menatap kedua rekan teman setimnya. "Dari mana saja kalian?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

Erza menatap Lucy sejenak. "Kita pergi," ucapnya dengan nada datar. Lucy yang mendengar ucapan Erza pun hanya bisa membelalakan mata kaget. Pertanyaannya saja belum dijawab! Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

"Ke-mana?" tanya Lucy mencoba mengabaikan sikap Erza.

Gray menguap bosan sesaat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang _Titania_. Erza melipat kedua tengannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya sangat datar, membuat Lucy mengerutkan alisnya. "Ada misi yang menarik perhatianku."

Wajah Lucy langsung berubah sumringah saat mendengar kata 'misi' dari Erza. "Misi apa? Bagaimana dengan imbalannya?" tanya Lucy dengan pandangan mata berbinar.

Gray menggaruk-garukkan kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Yang pasti cukup untuk membayar uang sewamu selama lima bulan," jawab Gray.

"Kita pergi!" seru Lucy semangat seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mirajane yang melihat tingkah laku Lucy hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. "_Ne_, _Ganbatte_, Lucy-_chan_!" ucapnya memberi semangat.

Lucy pun dengan semangat membara langsung melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya keluar _guild_. Gray mengikuti langkah Lucy dengan malas.

"Kau yakin Lucy akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Mirajane pada Erza, "sepertinya misinya berat, eh?"

Erza menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mirajane. "Aku yakin," jawab Erza mantap sebelum ia berlalu dari hadapan Mirajane. "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati," balas Mirajane melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Lucy berjalan dengan riang di tengah keramaian penduduk Kota Magnolia. Tak henti-hentinya ia menunjukkan senyuman bahagianya. Gray dan Erza yang berjalan di belakang Lucy hanya bisa memandang Lucy dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali," ucap Gray tiba-tiba, membuat Lucy menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Gray dan Erza.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Semenjak Natsu mengajakku berjalan-jalan kemarin sore, beban hatiku terasa terangkat."

"Si bodoh itu mengajakmu kemana, eh?" tanya Gray dengan nada tidak suka. Erza yang mendengar percakapan itu pun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Ke bukit selatan kota," jawab Lucy santai. "Tempatnya sangat indah! Aku ingin kalian melihatnya juga!" pekiknya girang.

Erza tersenyum ke arah Lucy. "Sepulang misi kau harus memperlihatkannya kepada kami."

"Tentu!" balas Lucy seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke arah udara.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Buka pintu gerbang, _Sagitarius!_" teriak Lucy memanggil salah satu _celestial spirit_-nya. Napasnya memburu. Sepertinya Lucy sudah sangat kelelahan. Tapi ia tidak boleh kalah di sini.

"_Requip!_" pekik Erza tak kalah kencang dari Lucy. Musuh kali ini benar-benar merepotkan. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Erza merubah jubah _armor_-nya. "Gray! bantu Lucy!" teriak Erza pada Gray yang sama-sama kerepotan dengan lawan tarungnya.

"_Ice make, Lance_!" Gray mengeluarkan sihirnya dengan gesit. Ia berusaha membantu Lucy dari jarak jauh karena pada dasarnya ia juga sedang terdesak karena lawannya sangat kuat. "Cih, sial!" decih Gray bersiap dengan jurusnya yang lain.

Di saat seperti ini, Lucy berharap Natsu akan datang membantunya. Kemana, sih, si bodoh itu? Kenapa ia harus kesiangan? Harusnya sekarang ia juga berada di sini bersama Lucy, Erza, dan Gray. Salamander bodoh!—Rutuk Lucy dalam hati.

Serangan demi serang terus penyihir _Fairy Tail_ lancarkan kepada para musuhnya. Tidak peduli dengan luka yang mereka dapat. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah mereka harus bisa melawan penyihir-penyihir bandit seperti ini.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi ketiga penyihir _Fairy Tail_ agar dapat mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka telah berhasil mengalahkan lawan-lawannya. Luka serta peluh yang mereka dapat tidak sebanding dengan perasaan bahagia mereka karena telah berhasil mengalahkan sang lawan.

"Kita berhasil!" pekik Lucy membahana. Gray dan Erza menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan ucapan Lucy.

"Kita kembali. Hari sudah semakin larut," ucap Erza seraya berdiri dengan dengan gagah.

"Aku yakin Natsu pasti akan uring-uringan karena kita tidak mengajak dia!" kata Lucy sembari membayangkan ekspresi Natsu. Ia terkekeh geli.

Gray dan Erza yang mendengar ucapan Lucy hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Biarkan saja si bodoh itu!" balas Gray santai.

.

.

"Oiiii! Kaliaaaan!" teriak seseorang dari arah kejauhan, membuat Lucy menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Erza mengernyitkan alis bingung karena Lucy tiba-tiba berhenti.

Kelopak mata Lucy menyipit. Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha menajamkan pengelihatannya pada sosok seseorang yang nampak tengah berlari dari kejauhan. "NATSU!" pekik Lucy mendadak membuat Erza dan Gray tersentak kaget.

Dilambaikannya tangan Lucy ke arah Natsu. Gray dan Erza hanya menatap datar sosok tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku, hah?" tanya Natsu tidak terima. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena menahan emosi. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" teriaknya kencang.

Alis Lucy berkedut saat mendengar teriakan Natsu. "Itu karena kau lama, bodoh!" pekik Lucy membahana, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang ada di tempat itu menoleh ke arah Lucy. Merasa diperhatikan, Lucy pun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Tapi setidaknya kalian 'kan bisa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu!" pekik Natsu tidak mau kalah.

"_Ne_, aku ingin mengajak Erza dan Gray ke tempat itu, boleh?" tanya Lucy pada Natsu. Tidak memperdulikan umpatan-umpatan kesal yang diberikan oleh Natsu.

Natsu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Apa? Tidak!" jawabnya kesal.

"Bodoh!" pekik Lucy langsung memukul kepala Natsu, membuat Natsu berteriak kesakitan. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa memandang heran. Gray dan Erza yang sedari tadi ada di belakang Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ke arah orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

"Ayo kita kembali ke _guild,_ kita harus melaporkan misi ini pada master," ucap Erza datar.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi—" ucap Natsu tidak terima.

"Ayo!" potong Gray cepat, membuat Natsu berteriak-teriak heboh karena merasa dirinya tidak dianggap. Umpatan-umpatan kesal pun ia tujukan kepada Gray, namun Gray tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"AAAAAA!" teriak Natsu frustasi.

Lucy hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya malu seraya menghela napas panjang. Ckk, dasar Natsu!

.

.

"Lucy-_chan_! Bagaimana misimu?" tanya Levy saat Lucy tiba di guild.

Lucy berlari ke arah Levy dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Sepertinya mereka sedang berkumpul di dekat meja bar sembari menikmati sesuatu yang terjadi di sana.

"SUKSES!" seru Lucy semangat.

"_Okaeri_, Lucy-_chan_. Butuh minuman?" tawar Mirajane lembut. Lucy menganggukan kepalanya cepat. "Ya! aku mau minuman yang seperti biasa," jawabnya seraya menghempaskan bokongnya ke arah kursi yang letaknya ada di samping Lisanna.

"Pasti kau lelah," kata Lisanna menatap Lucy intens. Lucy yang merasa gugup karena diperhatikan seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Yah, musuhnya sangat kuat! Aku, Gray, bahkan Erza saja sampai kewalahan menghadapi mereka," jawab Lucy sembari menyeruput _orange _jus yang baru saja disugguhan oleh Mirajane. "Sayang Natsu tidak ikut!"

Levy yang mendengar ucapan Lucy hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Lisanna hanya bisa memandang Lucy dengan tatapan yang syarat akan berbagai hal.

"Natsu pasti marah-marah," kata Levy kepada Lucy.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ya! tadi dia datang lalu uring-uringan tidak jelas. Padahal dia yang salah karena telat datang ke _guild_, huh!" balas Lucy menceritakan tentang semua kejadian yang ia alami saat Natsu tiba-tiba datang dengan raut wajah memerah karena marah.

Lisanna yang juga ikut mendengarkan cerita Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Lain halnya dengan Levy yang terkadang ikut terkikik geli karena cerita-cerita Lucy. Ah, kau cemburu, eh, Lisanna? Entahlah, siapa tahu?

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat Happy pergi bersama Natsu," gumam Lucy dengan nada heran.

Mirajane yang ikut mendengar gumaman Lucy pun hanya bisa berkata, "Mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar?" tanyanya polos.

Lucy berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Mirajane. Pasalnya, Natsu dan Happy tidak mungkin bertengkar sampai selama itu. Hampir sebulan Lucy tidak melihat mereka bersama.

"Ah! Aku tahu, Happy mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan Charle!" ucap Levy mencoba memberi pendapat. Lucy mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Levy ada benarnya juga.

"Err … Lucy," panggil Lisanna ragu. Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lisanna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy menanggapi panggilan Lisanna. Lisanna tampak ragu mengatakkannya, membuat Lucy memandang heran gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa, Lisanna?" tanya Lucy mencoba angkat bicara karena sedari tadi Lisanna tampak terlihat resah.

Lisanna menatap Lucy dengan pandangan tajam. "Aa. Apa Natsu baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan ambigu.

Lucy mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati pertanyaan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Lisanna. "Tentu saja ia baik. Memang kenapa?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku belum bertemu dengannya setelah aku pulang dari misi," jawab Lisanna canggung. Lucy mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham.

Mirajane yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa ikut tersenyum canggung.

Lucy menguap bosan, sepertinya hari ia sangat lelah. Rasanya ia ingin segera cepat pulang ke rumah dan tidur di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Sepertinya kau harus beristirahat, Lucy-_chan_," ucap Levy menepuk pundak Lucy. Lucy menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, aku mau pulang. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, _minna-san_!" balas Lucy seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Levy, Lisanna, dan Mirajane hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Hati-hati di jalan," Mirajane memperingakan Lucy. Dan hal itu hanya ditanggapi oleh Lucy dengan sebuah senyuman.

"NATSU!" pekik Lucy tiba-tiba, membuat semua mata yang ada di dalam _guild_ itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"…" semua terdiam.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku lelah," ucap Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"…"

"Dasar bodoh!" pekik Lucy sekali lagi. Ia hentakkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan kasar meninggalkan _Guild Fairy Tail_.

.

.

"_Ne_, apakah Lucy baik-baik saja?" tanya Lisanna memecah keheningan. Semua mata memandang Lisanna dengan tatapan sendu.

Erza menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat sepertinya ia sedang menahan segala sesuatu yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Gray? Ia hanya menatap lurus ke tempat dimana Lucy tadi berpijak dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sial!" umpat Erza kesal. Levy menatap Erza dengan pandangan sedih. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung kembali, sama seperti yang lainnya tak terkecuali Erza.

Erza memukul dinding dengan kuat, sehingga menimbukan beberapa retakan di sana. "Andai saja itu tidak terjadi padanya …" desis Erza pilu, "Lucy pasti tidak akan seperti ini."

"Andai aku bisa menyelamatkan Natsu dari serangan Achnologia …"

"Lucy … pasti tidak akan seperti itu."

Dan di malam itu, seluruh anggota _Fairy Tail_ menangis pilu, karena mereka … telah kehilangan salah satu teman berharga mereka.

.

.

"Aku rela menggantikan posisi Natsu asal bisa melihat senyum tulus Lucy kembali …" ucap seseorang dengan suara parau.

_**F I N**_

_**Author note: **__okesip! Saya tau ini fic aneh bin abal. Aa alur cepet, cerita gak jelas, dan lain-lain. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tenggang waktu deadine nih wkwkkwk lomba yang dibuat sama Rossy Cuma sampe tgl 1 oktober :P wkwkwkkw_

_Yaaah bingung mau ngomong apa -.-'' yang jelas ane sangat berterima kasih sekali buat kalian yang mau baca dan meninggalkan jejak untuk fic ini :'') saya gak ngarep banyak karena emang fic ini emang abal -….-''_

_Syukur-syukur ada yang mau baca dan ripiu. Ya kalo enggak juga gappa tapi alangkah senangnya kalo kalian bisa meninggalkan jejak" (?) kalian di kotak ripiu saya. *digetok bakiak*_

_Akhir kata …_

_Mind to Review and Concrit?_

_Buat kalian bagi nama Facebook-nya dong wkwkwkwk biar saya add :P *modus* kan kita jadi bisa share-share gitu tentang Fairy Tail wkwkkw #plakplak._

_Regards,_

_Trancy Anafeloz._


End file.
